Chaos Magick
Chaos Magick is a relatively new form of ritual and empty-handed magic. Using meditation, chanting, spinning, dancing, drug use, pain, orgasm, or other methods, practitioners belive they can magically shape reality. Pre-History Chaos is the oldest of gods, thus chaos magic can be viewed as the basis for all magical systems, including animism. All arises out of chaos. History The term chaos magick first appeared in print in the widely influential Liber Null by Peter Carroll, first published in 1978. In it, Carroll formulated several concepts on magic that were radically different from what was considered magical mysteries in the days of Crowley. This book, along with Psychonaut (1981) by the same author, remain important sourcebooks. Magicians who align themselves with these ideas call themselves Chaotes, Chaoists or sometimes Chaosites. Carroll also co-founded with Ray Sherwin the Magical Pact of the Illuminates of Thanateros, or in short form Illuminates of Thanateros (IOT); an organization that continues research and development of chaos magic to the present day. Most authors and otherwise well-known practitioners of chaos magic mention affiliation with it. Magical paradigm shifting Perhaps the most striking feature of chaos magic is the concept of the magical paradigm shift. Borrowing a term from philosopher Thomas Kuhn, Carroll made the technique of arbitrarily changing one's model (or paradigm) of magic a major concept of chaos magic. An example of a magical paradigm shift is doing a Lovecraftian rite, followed by using a technique from an Edred Thorsson book in the following ritual. These two magical paradigms are very different, but while the chaote is using one, he believes in it fully to the extent of ignoring all other (often contradictory) ones. The shifting of magical paradigms has since found its way into the magical work of practitioners of many other magical traditions, but chaos magic remains the field where it is most developed. The main tenet of Chaos Magick is that "Nothing is True and Everything is Permitted," a quote attributed to Hassan I Sabbah. Like Crowley's "Do what thou wilt shall be the whole of the law," this phrase is often mistakenly interpreted in its most literal sense to mean "there is no such thing as Truth, so you can do whatever you want." However, "Nothing is True and Everything is Permitted" is more widely interpreted to mean "there is no such thing as an objective truth outside of our perception; therefore, all things are true and possible." The idea is that belief is a tool that can be applied at will rather than unconsciously. Some chaos magicians think that trying unusual, and often bizarre beliefs is in itself an experience worth having and consider flexibility of belief a form of power or freedom in a cybernetic sense of the word. The Gnostic state A concept introduced by Carroll as the gnostic state, and also referred to as gnosis. This is defined as a special state of consciousness that in his magic theory is what is necessary for working most forms of magic. This is a departure from older concepts which described energies, spirits or symbolic acts as the source of magical powers. The concept has an ancestor in the Buddhist concept of Samadhi, made popular in western occultism by Aleister Crowley and further explored by Austin Osman Spare. The gnostic state is achieved when a person's mind is focused on only one point, thought, or goal and all other thoughts are thrust out. Users of chaos magic each develop their own ways of reaching this state. All such methods hinge on the belief that a simple thought or direction experienced during the gnostic state and then forgotten quickly afterwards is sent to the subconscious, rather than the conscious mind, where it can be enacted through means unknown to the conscious mind. Chaos magicians Practitioners of chaos magic attempt to be outside of all categories - for them, worldviews, theories, beliefs, opinions, habits and even personalities are tools that may be chosen arbitrarily in order to understand or manipulate the world they see and create around themselves. Chaos magicians are frequently described as funny, extreme or very individualistic people. They also may consider themselves exceptionally tolerant, remarking that whatever one might disagree over is merely an opinion, and hence interchangeable, anyway. While chaos magick has lost some of the popularity it had in the UK during the 1980s, it is still active and influential. Its ideas can be found to leak into modern shamanism in particular, and are common in occult Internet forums. Proponents assert that the growing individuality of occultism in informal, often Internet-based surroundings is a direct result of the success of chaos magic, while critics argue this informal occultism often lacks a well-developed understanding of gnosis and paradigm shifting and is therefore not rightfully called chaos magic. Symbols and deities Chaos magick is unique among magical traditions in that it does not attribute significance to any particular symbol or deity. Wicca and Thelema, for example, could not be what they are without the Mother goddess and Horus, respectively. In contrast, chaos magicians may (or may not) pick any concept or set of concepts to worship, invoke or evoke. Traditional deities associated with chaos, such as Tiamat, Eris, Loki and Hun Tun are also popular, as are the entities described in the Necronomicon. The eight-pointed chaos star (or chaosphere), originally taken from the fantasy novels of Michael Moorcock is frequently used by chaos magicians. However, this preference is not shared by all and may be argued to root solely in the symbol's semi-official use by the Illuminates of Thanateros. Most chaos magicians routinely create magical symbols for themselves - see Sigil. References *"Ethos", Austin Osman Spare, ISBN 1-872189-28-8 *"The Book of Results", 1978. Ray Sherwin, ISBN 1-4116-2558-7 *''Liber Null & Psychonaut'', 1987. Peter Carroll, ISBN 0-877-28639-6 *''Liber Kaos", 1992. Peter Carroll, ISBN 0-87728-742-2 *"Prime Chaos", 1993. Phil Hine, ISBN 1-56184-137-4 *"Condensed Chaos", 1995. Phil Hine, ISBN 1-56184-117-X *"Seidways", 1997. Jan Fries, ISBN 1869928-369 External links *Illuminates of Thanateros *Chaos Magic *Chaos Magic texts *Chaos Matrix *Chaos Current *Friends of Hekate Category:Magick Category:Metaphysics Category:Chaos Magick